


Dependable God

by mamfywritings1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Mention of William Berkin, OC mentions - not important, Prequel to Grace for Cheap, Religion, head cannon back story, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamfywritings1234/pseuds/mamfywritings1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker's life beginning in the labs, explaining why he has such a God complex. Sort of a Prequel to Grace for Cheap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependable God

                In the labs, many of the scientists came from a religious background, either going to church with their family when young or continuing on with their practices. Many times when Albert was growing up they told him "Not to worry," or “God has a plan for you, he's just executing it through us," and other such things to try to quell his worries and concerns. Albert grew up learning about this god, reading his book, and living by his ways.

 

                Now, it was normal in the Umbrella Laboratories for scientists to "disappear" or be used for experimentation. Albert Wesker, or W/P013 as many of the scientist called him, never really thought of this as strange until one of the scientists was killed in front of him by one of the many dangerous experiments in the chambers - which he stayed. He had become to wonder if these scientists worked for the god he has learned about from them, or if they had strayed from that path and were abandoned to doom themselves like that. He prayed every night to that god to have mercy on the ones he considered his family - the only people he knew in his small world.

 

                It wasn't long after this occurrence, on Albert's and his siblings 13th birthday, when the Wesker children were called into their classrooms. They were given a series of shots, they said the shots would show the ones who had accelerated talents, and those who had those talents would be separated for special training. Albert thought nothing of it, they always did something like this at least once a month. It was during one of their learning sessions where the first Wesker child fell. Alexis Wesker had begun to convulse, crying out in pain and coughing up blood of numerous amounts, until she laid still and cease to live. The next one was a child named Edward, and after that Dillan. Albert prayed for his siblings, wishing that the children he grew up with would stop falling to their deaths.

 

                A few months passed with no answer, there were four of them left. Four children out of the hundreds of the Wesker children were left, three girls and a boy; Amethyst, Amber, Alex, and Albert. Amber's mind had begun to lose its self, and her body began to feel nothing; no gentle touches and no pain. She clung to Alex like she was the only one who could save her, she had looked up to her as a protector and a sister. Eventually Amber’s state had begun to dwindle and she was forced to leave her siblings sides. Amethyst the second to last female of the Wesker children began to become sick, and in her weakened state - while Albert and Alex were sleeping - she was separated from them as well. The two siblings never knew what had become of their sisters.

 

                Albert prayed that he would never lose Alex, that he could keep his last sibling - his last familiar face - with him. The next week, though Alex showed no signs of deteriation, they were separated. Albert wondered if this god that he had believed in even existed in the world he lived in. A world where they took everything you knew and made it disappear, everything he cared for was gone; the scientists that cared for him were replaced, his siblings -the hundreds of Wesker children- all dead for what he knew.

 

                Now he was placed in a home with two strangers that insisted that he call them "Mother" and "Father". He was taken out of the only world he knew, the facility, and stuck out in the middle of this bright, troublesome world.

 

                It was strange to have to wear sunglasses everywhere with his eyes so sensitive to the natural light. He began to go to a school where they taught at the slowest of places, and the other kids were torturous about his appearance and the way he spoke. Albert Wesker attempted to keep hope for everything to go back to the right way he knew and was comfortable with. He continued to pray to this god he thought he knew with that hope.

 

                It wasn't until his family was transferred to a completely different place with one other family, the Birkin family - he believed, that he had completely given up. The god he thought he knew did not hear him, did not acknowledge his presence, even. Albert thought that maybe it was because he was not born, he was made; maybe the god did not want a manmade child to follow him. What a prideful, assholish god.

 

                Albert Wesker had started to distance himself from the born humans, he was not like them, and he wasn't accepted by that common god. He had trouble trying to find his place in this world he was forced into. Everyone made him feel like he shouldn't exist; his parents, the other children, and even sometimes his best friend, the kid that moved with him to this dastardly place - William. He only gets praise and acceptance from the teachers and other staff at the school, they had been discussing putting him up in the higher grades; his intelligence beyond the average for the normal teenager his age.

 

                He closed himself off from the emotional world, to protect himself and to show the difference between himself and the humans. To show that he was different, that he was greater than them in all aspects; intelligence, physical, and even image. He didn't need them, he was as close to perfection as a human could get - or at least one not accepted by their common god.

 

                He breezed through his teenage years, showing them how he excelled at everything they wished to do. He was the unaccepted perfection. It wasn't until he was a young adult when he realized he was a new breed of human, a human that was meant to outlive, to outdo the others to start a new world. He thought that maybe in this new world he could be the example, he could be the one they could rely on, and the one that would always pull through... Yes, that sounded good to him. He would be the one they can count on.

 

                He will be their dependable god, so they would never go through what he did.

 

 


End file.
